


自然恋爱1-10

by baisedatoucai



Category: Qiankunzhengdao Huangquanfugui
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisedatoucai/pseuds/baisedatoucai





	自然恋爱1-10

1、  
此时的蔡徐坤正坐在车上处理着公司的事务，而汽车正驶向表弟Justin所在的学校。今天是家里老爷子的生日，一大早蔡妈妈就让他回家之前去接Justin，说是老爷子的生日他们这些小辈是一定要回家的，所以他今天无论如何都得把Justin这个小魔王揪回家。  
为了揪住Justin，蔡徐坤让司机提前十五分钟把车开到了学校门口。抬起了埋在文件里的头，转了转酸疼脖子，蔡徐坤看了一眼校门口，没看到Justin并没有出乎他的意料， 但校门口站了个瘦瘦高高的男孩倒是引起了他的注意，那男孩手里提着一袋东西，也没穿校服，一身白衣立在那里，仪态挺拔，表情轻淡，没有什么动作却让人忍不住把目光移过去，男孩时不时抬手看看手表，似乎在等人的样子。  
真不愧是个艺术高中，学生下课都这么随意，蔡徐坤心想，不过，还挺好看的，脸尤其不错。  
不一会儿男孩就等来了一个女生，从看见女生的第一眼起，男孩便换上了笑脸，将手里的袋子递上前去。女生却是一脸愠色的推开了他，甩开男生的手头也不回的往学校外走，男孩脸色有些难看，但还是咬了咬嘴唇追了上去，他的手刚搭在女生手臂上，女生就转过身瞪了他一眼，声音冷冽：“你别碰我，我不要你的东西。”  
蔡徐坤瞟了一眼，伸手按下了车窗，这种因为感情而在大街上拉拉扯扯的事他没有兴趣，对男孩刚刚的好感也顿时降低了不少。打开手机，他给Justin发了一条微信，说是接他回家，没过多久Justin就回了一个鬼脸说马上就出来。  
下课铃响了没一会，蔡徐坤就看见了背着书包蹦蹦跳跳的Justin，他的书包也不知道放了什么东西，一路走过来叮叮当当响，给Justin营造出一种自带BGM的感觉。  
“坤坤哥~”Justin把书包一甩，一屁股坐进车里朝蔡徐坤笑。蔡徐坤平日冷漠惯了，面对家人却是面冷心热，对唯一一个弟弟Justin更是宠爱有加，看着弟弟的笑脸，他完全无法冷脸相对。  
蔡徐坤看着Justin笑也带着笑意：“外公生日这么高兴？”  
“高兴啊，不过我有更开心的事儿~当当当当～你看你看～”Justin献宝似的从书包里拿出一个证书和金色的奖牌：“我得奖啦，舞蹈比赛一等奖！坤坤哥你看我是不是很厉害？”  
“厉害。”蔡徐坤摸了摸Justin的头发，“好好积累，以后用实力说话。”  
作为蔡氏和黄氏的小公子，Justin从小就是家里的宠儿，要什么有什么的小魔王Justin不知道在初中的时候受了什么刺激，说是要进娱乐圈当唱跳偶像。正好Justin在两头都没有继承家业的压力，家里也就随他去了，等他要上高中时便将他直接送进了一所艺术高中。  
“知道啦，坤坤哥你别摸我头发啦。”Justin有些不耐烦摇晃着头躲着蔡徐坤的手，眼珠子一转恰好瞟见了路边一个挺拔的身影：“诶！那不是朱老师吗？”  
蔡徐坤顺着Justin的眼光看过去，正是刚刚那个男孩，此时男孩手里还提着袋子，垂着头跟在女生身后，看样子那一袋子东西还是没送出去。  
“朱老师？”蔡徐坤和Justin日常生活环境很不一样，能聊的共同话题不多，但是这个朱老师不仅一次两次被Justin提起过，让蔡徐坤留下了深刻的印象。  
“对呀，”Justin努努嘴，小脸一垮：“朱正廷，朱老师，我平时说的那个OMEGA老师，舞蹈超级厉害，人特别温柔，对我也非常非常好。”  
“我还以为是个学生，在校门口等女生。”蔡徐坤正视着Justin：“Justin，你没分化之前——。”  
“不许谈恋爱嘛，我知道，念叨我多少遍了。”Justin截住了蔡徐坤的话头，又想起什么似的，嘴努得更高了：“眼前这不就是一个例子么，朱老师就是分化前喜欢的姜老师，但是谁想到朱老师分化成了一个OMEGA，姜老师分化成了一个BETA，怎么可能在一起嘛，我以后才不要变成这样呢。坤坤哥你是不知道，朱老师都追着姜老师跑来跑去好几年了，光看着他们相处我都觉得累，明明再怎么折腾都不会有结果的。”  
“嗯。”蔡徐坤对此并不关心，将目光重新放回到面前的文件上。Justin看他一副又要开始工作的样子，也打开手机，点开了微信，犹豫了好一会儿才点开一个橙子头像的朋友圈。  
哼，范丞丞你最好给我分化成一个ALPHA，等我也分化成一个ALPHA之后，来一段绝世双A恋。

朱正廷手里拿着一袋水果，正跟在姜盈身后，他和姜盈从小学就一起学习舞蹈，情窦初开的时候起，朱正廷眼中就只有姜盈了。在分化成OMEGA之前，他和姜盈已经是恋爱中小情侣的状态了，当时朱正廷还安抚过姜盈让她不用担心，说自己一定不会分化成OMEGA，会和她一辈子在一起。谁知道一纸鉴定书将他的美梦破碎了，不仅是他对姜盈言而无信，同时他也无法接受自己只能给别人生孩子的事实，更无法接受和姜盈的感情划上句号。  
然而准时而至的发情期，自己的身上都散发出了不受控制的樱桃味信息素，每一次都在提醒着朱正廷他已经是一个OMEGA了，这是不容他拒绝也不容他逃避的现实。  
OMEGA一般体质较弱，尤其在发情期的时候更是以脆弱来形容也不为过。一般人在少年时期分化成OMEGA之后，多多少少都影响了自己对未来的选择，毕竟身体素质变弱，很多选择就变成了死路。  
尤其是舞蹈。  
朱正廷不信命，更有自己的骄傲。性别分化结束了自己的爱情，那么梦想再怎么样也要把握在自己手里。这些年来，朱正廷硬是咬着牙学习舞蹈，花费了比旁人多倍的努力才以优异的成绩进入了顶尖的舞蹈学院，虽然仍旧有人在背后对他是OMEGA这件事指指点点，但是这种不服输的坚韧精神也让舞蹈学院最德高望重的老师看中了他，将他收入门下悉心培养。也正是因为这位老师，朱正廷才可以在大四时选择来到姜盈任职的学校实习。  
“盈盈，”朱正廷看姜盈就要走进地铁，忍不住喊住她：“我买了些水果，都是你爱吃的，天热你多吃点水果，补水又有营养，对身体好。”  
姜盈闻声停下来脚步转过身来，面色有些不善：“朱正廷，我说了我不要你的东西，别再给我送了。”  
“可······”朱正廷抬起的手僵在空中，看着姜盈痛苦的神情，朱正廷嘴里再也说不出一个字。姜盈做得很对，很理智，不像他对于对去恋恋不舍，总是拖拖拉拉的缠着对方。  
姜盈没有错，错就错在自己分化成了一个OMEGA。  
看着朱正廷暗下去的眸子，姜盈也心中一涩，朱正廷是什么样的人她心里清楚得很，要不是那一纸性别鉴定书粉碎了他们之间的感情，这么个玲珑剔透的人喜欢自己，自己又何尝不会心动。自从朱正廷18岁分化至今，自己也没有再真正谈过恋爱，不知道是气朱正廷还是在和自己置气，气的是命运可笑的安排，以及自己对此的无可奈何。  
“你送这些给我有什么用？我身体再好有什么用？难道我身体不比你一个OMEGA好？”姜盈胸口堵了一口气，直直的看着他：“你倒不如自己吃了。”  
朱正廷垂着眼睛沉默不语，他知道姜盈在对他撒气，这不是他第一次听到姜盈对他的冷言冷语了，这些他都接受得来，也这是他应该受的，自己失信于她，更是负了她。可现在自己除了她，眼里看不见旁人，他现在只希望自己能陪她到她遇到对的人的那一天，看看她本该由自己带给她幸福时的样子：“你别气，你感冒刚好，你把水果收下我就走了。”  
姜盈盯着他手里的袋子：“苹果、草莓、樱桃、黄桃······？说起来我是个BETA，闻不着你的味道，说不定你的信息素味道就是袋子里哪样水果的味道呢，一想到这个，再喜欢吃我都吃不下去。”  
说完姜盈转身就走进了地铁站，留朱正廷一个人怵在那儿，过了好一会儿，朱正廷回过神抬手摸了摸自己的后颈，又看了手里的袋子，转身走了两步找到一个垃圾桶，开始把袋子里的樱桃一颗颗往垃圾桶里扔。  
樱桃·····是了，为什么自己还买樱桃呢。朱正廷一心只想给姜盈买她爱吃的水果，却忘了自己的信息素味道就是樱桃。朱正廷正发着呆，耳后便传来像风一样飘过去的声音：“朱老师。”  
“啊，范丞丞。”朱正廷一回头，范丞丞滑着滑板刚划过去又朝自己滑过来：“你小心点儿，别摔了。”  
范丞丞同Justin一样，也是艺高的学生，之前的比赛就是朱正廷带着他们两个去参加的，朱正廷年纪和他们相差不大，也很会照顾人，经过一段时间的相处，他们都很喜欢这个小朱老师，但是同时也都看到了小朱老师和姜老师的事情，一个个都觉得很可惜。  
此时范丞丞出声喊住朱正廷，便是刚刚他碰巧撞见了朱正廷和姜盈之间的对话，虽然没听全，但是看这个样子就知道又是一个不愉快的场面。范丞丞看着朱正廷往垃圾桶扔樱桃的动作，不禁想起上次他偶然看见朱正廷发情期一到，便木着一张脸毫不犹豫把抑制剂狠狠往手臂里扎的样子，虽然他还没有分化，闻不到信息素的味道，但是他也听说过朱朱正廷的信息素是樱桃味的，联系上此时朱正廷的动作，傻子也知道是怎么回事了：“朱老师，你在这儿干嘛呢？”  
“没什么。放学了你怎么还不回家？”朱正廷停下了手里扔樱桃的动作，朝范丞丞晃了晃手里的袋子：“你肚子饿吗？要不要吃水果？刚买的还很新鲜。”  
范丞丞笑嘻嘻的接了过去：“那我就不客气啦，谢谢朱老师。”

2、  
Justin和家人一起给外公过了生日之后，就回到了自己在蔡家主宅的房间。虽然是外姓孙儿，但是Justin父母常年在国外工作，所以Justin一年中大部分时间都住在蔡家主宅，倒是蔡徐坤接手公司之后搬出去住了。Justin躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，拿起手机点开橙子头像，手指飞似的在屏幕上打字，【返程快冒泡来陪昊哥吃鸡去】。  
不一会儿范丞丞那边回了信，却只是一张图片，照片上范丞丞正啃着一个烤肠，身边一堆零食和水果，感情这位哥吃宵夜吃得正HIGH。  
【好你个返程，你看看你发过来的照片，你现在都肥成猪了你不知道吗，你懂什么叫肥的流油吗？你现在都可以往自己身上蘸点油再吃你的宵夜了！说好的以后好兄弟一起撵平娱乐圈呢，你个咸鱼现在就用行动告诉我你放弃了梦想！】Justin噼里啪啦打了一串字回过去，躺在床上翻了个白眼，再将手机扔到一边，好你个返程，我Justin还比不上宵夜，胖成死猪吧你。  
不一会儿Justin听见叮的一声，又一个鲤鱼打挺拿起手机，范丞丞无奈的回答道【我吃完宵夜就和你吃鸡行不行？你就等我一会儿呗，我还想啃点今天朱老师给我的水果呢，浪费了多可惜。】  
【朱老师为什么只给你水果？为什么不给我？】Justin很黏朱正廷，这个黏还是手脚并用扑上去的那种黏。【朱老师偏心，明天我也要去找他要水果吃哼】  
【你可别了，这水果是朱老师今天要给姜老师的，姜老师没要。】  
【又是那个姜盈，她又欺负我的朱老师，她真是太讨厌了！】  
范丞丞看着屏幕上‘我的’两个字，眉毛控制不住突突了两下，双手握住手机飞快的打字【还你的朱老师呢？啧，要点脸行吗？姜老师这不也是没办法嘛，朱老师分化成了OMEGA，她是BATA，就算他俩愿意柏拉图，朱老师发情了怎么办？姜老师就在旁边帮忙打抑制剂？那让朱老师就打一辈子抑制剂？】  
【朱老师就是我的！是Justin的！怎样！】Justin努起的嘴都能挂上一个水壶，【不说了，你到底吃不吃鸡了！】  
早在朱正廷来给他们上课之前，Justin就听说过最近出现了一个舞蹈实力很强的OMEGA，而作为一个高度颜狗，Justin看见朱正廷真人第一眼的时候就爱上了朱正廷的皮囊，之后更是在比赛时期感受到了朱正廷的温柔，至此就变成了朱正廷的实力小尾巴，艺高头号迷弟，一天到晚都一副恨不得朱正廷是他亲哥的样子。  
朱老师可是他Justin见过最漂亮的仙子，又温柔又会照顾人，舞蹈实力还很强，跳起舞来轻盈得仿佛要飞走。这么一个优越的人，命运注定分化成软软的OMAGA又怎么样，但偏偏遇上了个姜盈，简直就是朱老师的克星，姜盈从来没有给过朱老师好脸色，说话也很不客气。  
真替朱老师不值，但是感情这种无可奈何的事谁也没有办法，Justin打了个哈欠，突然想起之前范丞丞作为一个合格的xxj，沉着表情故作深奥的说想走出一段感情就得开始一段新的感情的时候了。Justin不知道范丞丞是不是又看了什么电视剧还是小说受了刺激，但是现在想想好像也有点道理。  
但是朱老师眼睛里就只有那个姜盈，开始什么个魔鬼感情啊。  
再说朱正廷自从分化以来四五年都是打抑制剂过来的，虽然有姜盈这档子事儿，但是追求朱正廷的人还是很多，可他连让个ALPHA帮忙暂时标记的想法都没有，Justin可不觉得他的朱老师能开始有什么新感情。  
可是一辈子打抑制剂也不是个办法吧，难不成这么难得的一个人间仙子就要变成抑制剂味腌制的人间仙子了么。噢漏，这是什么魔鬼画面，他Justin不允许！  
“明昊少爷，你睡了吗？”蔡家管家张叔敲了敲门，打断了Justin的思绪：“徐坤少爷晚上喝得多吃的少，这会儿饿了，让张叔准备了宵夜，明昊少爷要吃吗？”  
“不吃·····吃！”Justin本来本着自己要有偶像自觉的心一口反对，但是就在那电光火石的一瞬间，他想到了能让朱老师脱离抑制剂的办法：“我吃，我一会就去！张叔你先去叫坤坤哥吧~”  
脱离抑制剂也不是难事啊，朱老师不是一个软软仙仙的OMEGA吗，坤坤哥不是一个帅气能干的ALPHA吗，这俩站在一起是多么天造地设的一对啊，是多么和谐养眼的画面啊，是多少颜狗梦寐以求的天堂啊！这么一来，朱老师还能成为他的家人，变成他亲哥啊！Justin越想越开心，越想越激动，暗暗在心里给自己竖了一个大拇指，Justin你真是个聪明的天才！  
“夜宵夜宵~我来辣～”Justin一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹了起来，返程，就让你昊哥给你来表演一波真正吃夜宵也长不胖的技术吧哼哼。  
  
“坤坤哥，我最近好紧张啊。”Justin嘴里还含着张叔准备的宵夜，眼珠子一转，开始了他的表演。  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤抬头看着Justin，好好的这是哪出？  
“上次比赛我不是得奖了嘛，成绩还不错不是，然后呢，学校就让我去参加一个更大的比赛，真的挺有名的那种。”Justin皱着脸往蔡徐坤身上靠，嘴上还沾着油：“整整一个学期的时间让我练习呢，真的是很大的比赛了，我感觉压力好大，我好紧张啊。”  
“你做得到的，别紧张。”蔡徐坤伸手安抚似的拍了拍Justin的背，却看到Justin投来的目光，水漉漉的，透露出一丝紧张和茫然，似乎还有一丝狡黠（？）  
“坤坤哥，你以后能不能多来学校看看我啊，”Justin对着蔡徐坤露出可怜兮兮的小表情，语气有些不自信：“我在学校虽然有很多朋友，但是最能给我力量的，还是家人。爸爸妈妈平时都不在国内，我最能依靠的就是哥哥你了，你可不可以多来学校看看我陪陪我呢？不需要你天天来，也不需要你来了之后呆很长时间，不会耽误你工作的，我问过张叔了，公司离学校也不是很远·····”  
Justin突如其来的一段rap让蔡徐坤很是摸不着头脑，要说压力大紧张，蔡徐坤是不信的，Justin作为蔡氏和黄氏的小公子，从小见过的场面还少？怯场？不存在的。之前上初中的时候Justin都不会提这种要求，怎么上了高中反而跟家里撒娇了？还非得去学校陪着？难道是发生了校园霸凌？可是Justin一个小魔王怎么会老老实实被欺负？还是说Justin被人抓住了小辫子有把柄在人家手上所以才这么害怕？蔡徐坤瞬间就噼里啪啦想了种种可能，他看着眼前向自己发射星星的弟弟，叹了一口气。  
“Justin，不管发生了什么事情，你都是我的弟弟。”蔡徐坤看着Justin，同时捏了捏Justin的鼻子：“以后我会抽空去你学校多看看你的。”  
蔡徐坤转念一想，Justin今年也16岁了，也到了可能要分化的时候了，虽然也可以让旁人看着他，但现在看上去学校那边可能有什么隐情，Justin要是不愿意开口说，他也就不问了。这种情况只有自己常去学校盯着，才能安心一些，小孩可能会分化这种敏感时期还是要多多注意些才行。  
“嘿嘿嘿，谢谢坤坤哥，坤坤哥你真好~”Justin正对蔡徐坤撒着娇，突然手机屏幕亮了起来【扎斯汀来啊吃鸡啊】  
Justin看完消息赶紧抹了嘴和蔡徐坤道了晚安，一路小跑回了房间躺在床上开始和范丞丞进行日常XXJ对话【返程，我突然有个大胆的想法，不知道该不该说。】  
【不该说，你可快闭嘴吧。好好地你突然又想干啥】范丞丞的信息回得很快【干坏事别叫我，最近我姐可是在国内，要是弄得我姐收拾我一顿，那未来一段日子里可没人跟你一起吃鸡了。】  
【你就这么想你昊哥的吗！返程咋不厉害死你呢！你昊哥要做好事，是喜事！喜事你懂吗】  
【喜事？】范丞丞眼皮一跳，在他沉默的三秒里他感觉到了十分不妙的气息【谁和谁？】  
【朱老师呀。】Justin看着范丞丞秒回的一个问号【和我哥。】  
【朱老师和你哥？那个蔡徐坤？坤哥？】范丞丞刚松了一口气，又差点一口气没提上来。  
【喂，你怎么这种口气说我哥啊，我哥怎么啦，你瞎了吗？我哥不帅吗？不能和朱老师在一起吗？】  
【你哥不是整天冷着一张脸吗，我每次看到他都被他的气场冻个半死。再说朱老师难道不喜欢姜老师了？你说把人往一块凑就能凑？】范丞丞看着Justin回的消息翻了个白眼【你能别颜狗的毛病一犯就乱拉郎行吗？】  
【我哥那不是没碰上可以点燃他激情的人么，他对家里人就很好啊。再说朱老师那破事反正也成不了，还不如成全我呢。】  
【人家俩谈恋爱还能成全你了？跟你有关系吗？】  
被范丞丞一语戳中重点，Justin对着手机屏幕嘿嘿笑了两声【我不是还没有分化吗，我家又不让我谈恋爱，我帮帮我哥找对象怎么了？怎么，你意思是不入股是吧？】  
【······】范丞丞突然觉得Justin未来十分可期，没想到除了当偶像，他还有做媒婆的梦想。  
【嘁，反正你不加入也得加入，刚刚我哥已经答应我以后经常去学校看我了，你快帮我想想怎么让他俩认识。】  
【······做个人吧Justin】范丞丞扶额，真是让丞头大。

3、  
蔡徐坤看着眼前的301教室，透过门上的透明玻璃朝里面看了好几眼，拿起手机给Justin发微信【我在301门口，你在哪儿？】  
【坤坤哥你要不先进教室等我吧，走廊太热了，舞房里有空调。我现在跟范丞丞出来买冰淇淋了，一会儿就过去。】  
【好。】  
Justin看着蔡徐坤的回信，笑眯眯地锤了一下范丞丞胸口，“哟，兄dei，套路挺熟练啊，走啊，我请你吃冰淇淋。”  
“不是你让我想办法让他们认识吗，”范丞丞斜了Justin一眼：“我要吃橙子味的冰淇淋。”  
“你怎么这么喜欢吃橙子啊，自己都胖成个橙子了。”Justin很是嫌弃的捏了一把范丞丞的手臂，“你看你这一身的肥肉范丞丞。”

蔡徐坤透过透明玻璃看着里面的人练习，一时竟踌躇起来要不要敲门。教室里一个身着白衣黑裤练功服的男生正在跳舞，舞姿行云流水仿佛在诉说着故事，大开大合的动作看似似乎毫不费力，但是飞洒出来的汗水被阳光折射而放大了存在，只是一个人在跳舞而已，教室里外仿佛被分成了两个世界，站着蔡徐坤教室外，教室内的领域则神圣而不可侵犯。  
突然男生一个云里前桥，翻过来站立后正好面向门口，看到门外有人，朱正廷露出了一个笑容，朝门口走了过来。  
蔡徐坤还沉浸在舞蹈里，看着走过来的朱正廷，他突然想起眼前的人就是那天他在校门口看见的男生，顿时升起的好感往下降低了不少。  
“你好，请问你是Justin的哥哥吗？”朱正廷打开门：“我是朱正廷，Justin的舞蹈老师。Justin提前跟我说过了他哥哥要来接他，你进来等等他吧，他出去买吃的了，应该一会儿就回来了。”  
“你好。”蔡徐坤平日里除了家人，基本上都是冷着一张脸的，初出茅庐时他用这种情绪武装自己，现在已经成为了习惯。应了一声进门之后，便坐在一边拿起手机开始处理工作邮件，不再说话。  
朱正廷看蔡徐坤一副冷漠的样子，也没说什么，关上门之后也继续打开音乐开始练习。  
Justin和范丞丞一进门看见的就是这个冷清的画面，Justin看着他哥和朱老师似乎一句话也没说的样子，不禁对他哥肃然起敬。按照惯例，朱老师下课后都会在301教室里练习中国舞来保证自己的练习量，朱老师跳起中国舞的身姿，加上那张脸的加成buff，一般人不管男女早就倒了，所以朱老师才成为了学校著名的301帅哥。他特意安排此情此景给他哥，他哥没一见钟情也就算了，竟然看都没看两眼还在处理工作邮件？！  
坤坤哥你定力真的强。Justin小小的脸上露出大大的困惑，明明我妈和你爸是一个妈生的，你咋就一点都不像我呢。  
“Justin，你哥哥等你好一会儿啦，快跟你哥哥回去吧。”朱正廷看着皱着一张脸的Justin，不禁笑着催促他。  
“哦好。”Justin眼看这场看起来【接弟弟回家，实则相亲】的局就要垮掉了，正焦急着不知道怎么办的时候，范丞丞突然摸了摸着自己的肚子：“扎斯汀，我吃完冰棍还是好饿啊。”  
Justin像是得到了讯息一样看向范丞丞，却看到范丞丞一个面无表情的表情，他懂范丞丞那面无表情的意思，分明就是在嘲讽自己罢了，上次看到这个表情还是一起吃鸡他落地成盒的时候。“坤坤哥，我也饿了，我突然好想吃日料啊，你带我们去吃日料吧。”  
蔡徐坤看了眼Justin渴望的眼神和一旁摸着肚子的范丞丞，点了点头。蔡徐坤在以前的某个宴会上见过范丞丞，印象还不错。  
“朱老师也一起去吧。”Justin扑到朱正廷身上，直接不给朱正廷拒绝的机会：“我哥请客，朱老师你一定要去你知道吗，我哥他可有钱了，我们去吃最贵的日料，好好宰他一顿。”  
“啊？这······”朱正廷被Justin抱住动弹不得，本来想着让蔡徐坤开口说说Justin，没想到蔡徐坤只是点了点头，转身就往门外走。  
Justin平日里就跟蔡徐坤提到过很多次朱正廷，基本上都是赞美又自豪的语气，Justin从小见过不少优秀的人，一般人都引不起他的兴趣，而他这么喜欢一个人，让他张口闭口朱老师朱老师的，朱正廷还是头一个。他知道要是不带上朱正廷一起吃饭，指不定Justin就要闹别扭，为了不惹到家里的小魔王，蔡徐坤决定二话不说带上范丞丞和朱正廷一起去吃饭。  
  
蔡徐坤看得出来Justin是真的很开心，从开车到餐厅的路上Justin就一直叽叽喳喳，途中还小声哼了几首小曲，直到要坐上餐桌了还左扭右扭，仿佛吃饭前要先跳一段。虽然平时Justin总是蹦蹦跳跳的，可蔡徐坤也很少看到Justin这么开心，不过开心归开心，饭还是要吃的，蔡徐坤只能伸手按住Justin：“先吃饭。”  
“你今天咋这么开心，”范丞丞当然知道Justin的媒婆计划，他只是提醒Justin不要太飘：“你是要赶在上菜之前先给朱老师检查一遍舞蹈吗？”  
“你管我，”Justin笑嘻嘻地环住朱正廷的胳膊：“只要是跟朱老师在一起我想不开心都难。”  
范丞丞听完心中一噎，坐下来开始翻菜单，朱正廷见状赶紧扒开Justin的手：“Justin你想吃什么？快看看菜单。”  
虽然不是那么确定，但是朱正廷作为他们的老师跟他们相处了这么长的时间，他总觉得每次Justin黏他的时候，范丞丞的目光仿佛要把他戳穿。  
Justin拿着菜单，这个这个那个那个的一顿指，仿佛真的打算把他哥吃穷，蔡徐坤没说什么，倒是朱正廷开口制止了Justin：“Justin你不要再点了，再点就要吃不完了，而且你怎么点了酒？你还未成年，不准喝！”  
“哎呀，是果酒，饮料嘛，”Justin眯着眼睛朝朱正廷撒娇：“有谁喝饮料会喝醉的嘛。”  
“那也不行。”朱正廷十分严肃，“你是忘记了我是你的老师吗？你在老师面前喝这个像什么样子？你也太不给我这个老师面子了。”  
蔡徐坤看着平日里无法无天的Justin乖乖地被他的朱老师训，也忍不住帮腔：“对，你还未成年你忘了？”  
“哎呀不要嘛，我真的特别好奇果酒的味道，别人跟我说这里的果酒最好喝了。”Justin看都没看蔡徐坤一眼，拉着朱正廷手臂晃来晃去：“朱老师你要让我喝的话明天我就加练一个小时！”  
朱正廷迟疑了，舞蹈这个东西，虽然努力也很重要，但是天分更加难得，Justin就属于很有天分，领悟得也很快，但是基本上不愿意加练的人。一直以来Justin都能保证在课上有很高的效率，朱正廷也就不说他什么了，但是朱正廷一直都希望Justin能上升一个层次，Justin愿意加练是惜才的朱正廷十分喜闻乐见的。  
“只有明天是不够的，连着一个月你每天都得加练一个小时。”朱正廷想了想，果酒毕竟是饮料，正如Justin说的，谁会喝饮料喝醉？“你要是愿意这一个月每天加练一个小时，我天天给你买果酒都行。”  
“啊？这····我····那好吧。”Justin为了一会儿的计划，咬咬牙答应了，为了坤坤哥你的幸福，我现在都付出这么大代价了，等事成之后我一定要加倍讨回来！  
“那范丞丞也要跟我一起加练！”  
“可以呀。”  
“·······”你们问过我的意见了么……

4、  
辛亏这个果酒是真的好喝，要不然我第一次喝不就要碰壁了吗？Justin边想边拿着桃子果酒，拉着朱正廷半拖着半撒娇，你一杯我一杯的来回了好几轮，终于在喝到Justin头有点晕的时候，朱正廷也醉了。  
朱正廷脸上飘着两朵红晕，眼神也有些涣散，但是整体上神志还是比较清醒的：“Justin，你要是再灌我喝果酒，就不是加练一个小时了，两个小时！你再这么灌下去，我都没肚子吃料理了！”  
“好好好，不喝果酒了，吃料理吃料理，”Justin见朱正廷差不多醉了，转头对着埋头狂吃的范丞丞说道：“返程你把那个寿司递给我呗。”  
正埋头狂吃的范丞丞突然被Justin cue到，他抬眼白了Justin一眼，刚刚Justin和朱老师你来我往的互动他可都看在眼里了，他想跟着一起喝果酒Justin都不让，这会还使唤自己拿东西，一股气憋在心里上又上不去下又下不来，范丞丞干脆趁Justin又缠着朱正廷的空档，偷偷往寿司里挤了挤芥末。  
“朱老师，这个寿司特别好吃，我每次来都会吃的。”眼看着Justin的动作，范丞丞发誓他没想到Justin夹起寿司就往朱正廷嘴里送了过去：“我真的裂墙推荐！”  
见来不及阻止，范丞丞只能在旁边缩成一团当鸵鸟。心里默念朱老师对不起，朱老师对不起，朱老师对不起。我真不是故意的！  
朱正廷本来就喝得有点晕晕乎乎，Justin把寿司递到嘴边之后也不疑有他，张口就吃进了嘴里，不到三秒钟一股浓烈的味道就从寿司里传出来，呛得朱正廷只想咳嗽。蔡徐坤见状不太对，连忙递给朱正廷一张纸巾，朱正廷接过之后急忙吐出了嘴里的寿司，不受控制的咳了几声，扫了一眼桌子之后拿起就近的果酒就开始往嘴里灌。  
“返程！你干嘛啦？”Justin瞪了范丞丞一眼：“你是不是挤了芥末进去？我都闻着味道了！”  
“朱老师对不起·····”范丞丞一脸歉意的看着朱正廷：“我还以为Justin要吃那个寿司······”  
“返程我哪里对不起你了你要这么对我！”Justin故作凶狠的朝范丞丞喊话，但是在他奶萌的脸上，再凶狠的表情范丞丞都觉得透露着可爱。  
“你哪里对得起我了！”范丞丞知道此时只是Justin在跟自己闹，换平时自己顺着Justin说两句哄哄他就行，但是今天莫名其妙脾气上来了，今天我范丞丞非当个XXJ不可。  
蔡徐坤看着一旁斗嘴的小朋友摇了摇头，不愧是XXJ，battle起来什么无厘头的话都说。转头一看，受害者朱正廷已经放下空了的果酒瓶，为了缓解辛辣感，朱正廷伸出了舌头，倒吸了好几口气，手还在一旁扇风，小脸蛋上飘着两朵红云，眼睛也是润润的，蔡徐坤突然觉得朱正廷看上去有点尴尬但是蜜汁可爱，嗯····有点萌是怎么回事。  
“你们，”朱正廷整一瓶果酒灌下去整个人更晕了：“明天·····都给我加练····两小时，一分钟都，都不能少！听、听见没。”  
说完朱正廷突然手指一转指向蔡徐坤：“还有你，不准笑！”  
蔡徐坤不禁平了平嘴角，语气是连自己都没有察觉到的宠溺：“好，不笑。”  
“这还差不多。”朱正廷说完摇头晃脑的翻了个白眼，蔡徐坤有点愣住，除了娇嗔他竟然看到了一丝丝妩媚。  
吃完饭蔡徐坤就肩负起了送朱正廷和范丞丞回家的任务，蔡徐坤平稳的开了好一会儿的车，才发觉车内竟然很安静，这是他去学校接到Justin后第一次感到这么安静。透过后视镜，两个XXJ的头交叠在一起，看样子已经是睡着了。蔡徐坤再看了看坐在副驾驶的朱正廷，身上还有着微微的酒味，脑袋也是半斜着耷拉着，路灯的灯光时不时透到车里，照得朱正廷睫毛特别长，蔡徐坤反应过来的时候手已经抬在了空中，想去摸一摸朱正廷的想法惊到了他，连忙把手放下了。  
“朱老师，到你家了。”蔡徐坤停好车，推了推还在梦游的朱正廷，朱正廷从鼻腔里发出嗯的一声，睁开的眼睛也没有焦距，整个人像个没有意识的瓷娃娃。蔡徐坤愣了愣，回过神来架起朱正廷往楼里走，蔡徐坤这才发现朱正廷也挺大一只，似乎跟自己差不多高。蔡徐坤拍了拍朱正廷倚在自己肩膀上的脑袋，低声问他家在哪一层。  
蔡徐坤侧着头看着朱正廷等他的回答，却没想到近距离看朱正廷，精致两个字直接蹦到了脑子里，朱正廷两片嘴唇红红的，像两片玫瑰花瓣。蔡徐坤清了清嗓子，饶是他这种见多识广的人，也有点禁不住这种程度的美颜冲击。  
“8、802····”朱正廷奶里奶气带着一丝沙哑的声音飘进了蔡徐坤的耳朵里，蔡徐坤感觉有点热，呼吸也有一点点急促，连信息素都有点不受控制的往外泄，强大的ALPHA信息素扰得朱正廷有些不适，在蔡徐坤耳边哼哼了两声，蔡徐坤吸了两口凉气，开始收回自己的信息素。  
好不容易才把朱正廷架上床，蔡徐坤站在一旁叉着腰喘着气休息，眼神不自觉的就瞟向了朱正廷，蔡徐坤眸子一暗，他终于知道Justin说的就算有姜盈那档子事，追朱正廷的人还是很多是怎么一回事了。形形色色的人自己见过不少，让他信息素乱套的人朱正廷还是第一个。  
蔡徐坤扯了扯自己的衣领，找了一支笔和一张纸，想了半天写下了自己的电话号码和微信号，还画蛇添足的写下【好好休息，有事可以找我。蔡徐坤】的一行小字。又盯着看了朱正廷好一会儿，终于是忍不住俯下身抓住了朱正廷的手臂，把头埋在了朱正廷的肩窝里深深吸了一口气，这才走出了朱正廷的家。  


过了几天，蔡徐坤的微信终于收到了来自朱正廷的好友申请，他勾了勾唇角，不假思索的点击了通过。【朱老师你好。】  
【你好。】朱正廷回得很快，【那天谢谢你送我回家。】  
【不客气。】蔡徐坤想了想又加了一条，【也谢谢朱老师平时里照顾我弟弟了。】  
【应该的，Justin是个很有天分的人，我也很喜欢这个学生。】  
两人客气了两句便没有再多聊，蔡徐坤知道朱正廷也只是想要跟他道个谢而已，放下手机，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。那天信息素絮乱后自己一时冲动留下了电话和微信，想是被朱正廷那张脸迷惑到了，且不说自己和朱正廷见面才一两次，朱正廷和那个女老师的事情Justin也跟自己说过，而自己对于玩一玩是没什么想法的，浪费时间精力罢了。蔡徐坤又发了一会楞，却不禁想起那天朱正廷跳舞的样子，修长的手指搭在电话筒上敲了敲，最终还是给自己的助理打了个电话：“查一下艺高朱正廷和姜盈的资料。”  
“返程你好像一头大白鹅啊，”这头Justin和范丞丞在等着朱正廷给他们训练，Justin上下打量了范丞丞好几眼，终于还是没忍住吐了个槽：“你看看你，脖子那么长，屁股又那么大，跳舞都一摇一摆的，艺高大白鹅这名号就属你最合适了。”  
“你说啥？”范丞丞无辜被cue：“唉我发现你今天怎么这么欠呢，你给我过来。”说罢就要扑上去抓Justin，Justin虽然长得高，但是身手还是比较灵活的，左躲右闪范丞丞愣是住不住。范丞丞刚想放弃，却看到Justin一个趔趄，整个人没站稳差点往地上倒，范丞丞赶紧趁机扑上去，整个人压在Justin身上，双腿缠上Justin的脖子：“锁喉夺命剪刀脚！”  
“返程你重死啦！你是不是最近又长胖了！”Justin大声嚷着：“要不是我突然腿软了一下怎么会被你压住！”  
“你瘦你了不起行了吧？整天说人胖还有完没完了，别的班的女孩多得是喜欢我这身材的好吗！”范丞丞边收紧双腿边回击：“你这根黄萝卜我倒要看看谁会喜欢。”  
Justin眼神一暗，原来范丞丞你不喜欢我的身材啊：“你懂个毛线，对我的body着迷的女生可多了！男生也多！”  
“蛤？”范丞丞伸手重重地拍了拍Justin的屁股：“你又在放什么屁呢！”  
“你才放屁！还别的班的女孩都喜欢你的身材，她们瞎啊，放着朱老师完美的身材不喜欢喜欢你这大白鹅啊？”Justin话刚落音，突然一阵胸闷开始咳了起来。  
“你干嘛，我就压了你一会儿你要把肺咳出来啊？”范丞丞坐起身来，打算扶Justin起来，却看到Justin脸色涨红，咳嗽也越来越猛，根本没有停下来得趋势。范丞丞见状一下子慌了，帮Justin顺了好久的气Justin也没有好转，只能扶着Justin坐到椅子上：“你坐在这里等我一会，我去叫朱老师！”  
Justin倚在椅子上，身上有力使不出来，一会感觉冷一会又感觉到热，还莫名闻到一股淡淡的牛奶味，心想肯定是范丞丞这货又不盖好牛奶把盒子给踢翻了。  
范丞丞走出教室没多久就碰上了朱正廷，和朱正廷说明情况之后，朱正廷顿时感觉情况有些不妙，赶忙和范丞丞往301跑，一打开教室的门，一股浓浓的牛奶味就扑面而来。  
Justin这是要分化了。  
朱正廷一拍范丞丞的背：“丞丞，Justin恐怕是要分化了，你去通知他的家人，这会儿学校医务室应该下班了，我把Justin带到就近的医院去。”  
范丞丞这才反应过来，他之所以没想到这一层，也是因为他还没有分化，信息素的味道他都闻不见。范丞丞从口袋里拿出手机，一言不发地开始给蔡家主宅那边打电话，朱正廷则背起Justin就往停车场走，恍惚间他想起自己分化的时候，不禁心里默默帮Justin祈祷，希望Justin可以不要分化成OMEGA，ALPHA也好,BETA也好，都可以让Justin继续做那个意气风发的少年。  
而不是像自己一样，失去一些珍贵的东西。

5、  
和朱正廷姜盈的资料一起送来的，还有Justin即将分化的消息，顾不上看资料，蔡徐坤简单交代了助理几句之后就直奔医院，家里的小魔王要分化了，蔡徐坤祈祷着千万不要出什么岔子。  
虽然五十多年前的OMEGA平权运动让OMEGA的地位有了显著的提升，但是对于OMAGA处于弱势地位的隐性歧视却还是一直存在着。OMAGA身体素质不及BETA和ALPHA是事实，导致在很多领域都被限制，如果是男生分化成OMAGA的话，很多人都被迫转变了自己的人生选择，更有甚者只能在家族的庇护下生活，就连朱正廷这种硬是靠自己挺过了职业坎坷的人，也还是失去了爱情。  
蔡徐坤赶到医院的时候，Justin还没有分化完，一般分化需要2到5个小时，Justin也许才刚刚开始。  
“朱老师，范丞丞，谢谢你们把我弟弟送来医院。”蔡徐坤边说边给两人分别递过去一瓶水，俩人都暗自发着愣，谁都没有要接过递过来的水的意思。朱正廷想起了自己分化的时候，自己苦苦忍受了几个小时的分化之苦等来的却是一纸OMEGA鉴定书；而范丞丞则是想起在来医院的路上Justin一直哼哼着难受，他很担心Justin，他希望Justin能赶快分化完，少受一点罪，不管他的分化结果什么，他范丞丞都还是会继续喜欢他的。  
蔡徐坤讪讪地收回自己的手，他多多少少能感觉到朱正廷的情绪，对于朱正廷的经历，他也不好说些什么。他摸摸鼻子转向范丞丞，“范丞丞，你还好吗？第一次见到别人分化？”  
蔡徐坤知道范丞丞还没有分化，看他一直低着头发愣还以为他是害怕了，朱正廷一听这话才拉回思绪，作为老师的本能他帮忙安抚着范丞丞：“不要怕丞丞，每个人都会经历的，也没有很痛。”  
“嗯。”范丞丞抬起头扯了扯嘴角：“朱老师，我还没有分化，闻不到信息素的味道，刚刚Justin身上有什么味儿吗？”  
看着蔡徐坤也好奇的眼神，朱正廷想起了什么似的笑起来：“说起来，Justin的信息素应该是牛奶味，和你经常喝的那个牛奶味道很像，Justin这么一个奶里奶气的小男生，连信息素都要是牛奶味的呢。”  
蔡徐坤闻言有些惊讶：“我们一家都是酒系的，要真是牛奶味的，那Justin还是头一个。”  
“和你爱喝的那款牛奶挺像的，等你分化了就能闻到了。”朱正廷看着范丞丞：“你要实在是好奇，一会儿回去喝点牛奶感受一下？”  
“我也好想快点分化呀，”范丞丞扣了扣自己的裤洞：“不分化Justin得嘲笑我还是个小孩子了。”  
  
分化进行了3个多小时，到了晚上快10点的时候才结束，医生让三人进去分化室看望Justin，说分化结果一会儿就出来。  
Justin满头大汗的躺在病床上，细碎的头发黏在额头上，整个人像是刚从水里捞上来似的，朱正廷见状走过去帮他撩开头发：“你知道吗，你现在整个人就像个奶瓶子，这房间里都是你的牛奶味。”  
蔡徐坤也忍不住取笑他：“Justin，你是家里唯一一个牛奶味的，等我告诉家里，家里估计都得笑话你。”  
Justin嘟起嘴，声音还有些有气无力：“你们还取笑我，想我A气爆棚的昊哥竟然信息素是牛奶味，我又不喜欢喝牛奶！简直在侮辱我的帅气。”  
范丞丞看着这三个人谈笑风生，再看看什么信息素味道都闻不到的自己，忍不住心里不爽，嘁，分化了了不起啊。  
范丞丞没想到的是，他这么一嘁之后等了三年他才分化，不过这都是后话了。  
因为蔡徐坤是Justin的表哥，所以医生第一个将Justin的分化结果告诉了他，蔡徐坤看着鉴定书，手有些控制不住的抖，他深吸了几口气，先将结果告诉了家人。  
“坤坤哥，我的结果是什么呀。”看见蔡徐坤一进门，Justin便迫不及待地问他，一张小脸十分期待着结果，让蔡徐坤有些不忍说出口。  
蔡徐坤走到病床前摸着Justin的头发，语气温柔：“是OMEGA。”  
顿时Justin像是被霜打了的茄子，眼睛里也涌起了泪水：“坤坤哥，真的没错吗？是……OMEGA吗？会不会是你听错了？”  
蔡徐坤摇着头嗯了一声，Justin的眼泪流的更凶了，范丞丞见状赶紧帮他一边擦眼泪一边哄他：“没事没事，分化成OMEGA你也是最帅的昊哥。”  
“我不想成为OMEGA，我不要给别人生孩子，”Justin急切的看着蔡徐坤：“坤坤哥，我还想当偶像，我还想去旅游，我还想好好跳舞，我想做的还有好多好多，我……我真的不要分化成OMEGA ……”  
“好好好，只要你想做，哥哥都会支持你。”蔡徐坤看着Justin痛苦的样子不禁想要哄哄他：“哥哥只是心疼你以后要吃更多苦。”  
Justin看了一眼在旁边一言不发的朱正廷，深吸了一口气，仿佛在给自己打气：“朱老师可以的话，我也一定可以。”  
朱正廷闻言朝Justin露出一个安慰的笑容：“老师也相信你一定可以，加油。”  
听朱正廷这么说，Justin挣脱掉范丞丞的手，朝朱正廷张开双臂：“朱老师你来抱抱我嘛，我们两个苦兮兮的OMEGA要在舞蹈界相依为命了。”  
朱正廷依言走过去抱了抱Justin，哄了哄就打算放开，Justin却不肯撒手了，一直跟朱正廷撒着娇。范丞丞看着这一幕，脑子里满满都是刚刚Justin甩开自己的手跟朱正廷要抱抱的样子，要不是知道朱正廷也是一个OMEGA，范丞丞怕是控制不住自己一拳招呼上去了。  
Justin说到不想给别人生孩子这个问题，范丞丞眸子一沉，其实他们都明白，OMEGA的天性是不会让他们挣脱这个命运的，只是时间早晚的问题。  
那么和Justin生孩子的人，也只能是我。范丞丞在自己心里下定了决心，但转头一看到Justin跟别人撒娇的样子，却又失了几分自信。  
  
等Justin休息得差不多的时候，蔡徐坤带他出了院和范丞丞朱正廷一起大吃了一顿，席间范丞丞一直在逗他，朱正廷也跟着柔柔的安慰着他，一顿饭吃完Justin的情绪才有所好转。等吃完饭蔡徐坤带着Justin回到了蔡家主宅，家里长辈早就收到消息在等着了，家中长辈一见到Justin就把Justin抱在怀里拍着背安慰，让Justin绷不住又大声哭了起来。  
蔡徐坤叹了一口气，掏出手机给朱正廷发了一条微信：【今天又麻烦你了朱老师。谢谢你。】  
不一会儿朱正廷就回了消息【没事，我应该做的。】  
蔡徐坤想起在医院时朱正廷陷在思绪里恍惚的表情，叹了口气，【我可能没有资格要求你做这些，但是还请朱老师以后多多照顾一下Justin。】  
【我会的，我也是OMEGA。我明白Justin以后要面对的是什么。】朱正廷想了好一会，还是再编辑了一条信息【其实作为你们家的孩子，Justin比起很多OMEGA，包括我，已经很辛运了，你们也要相信他是能够自己面对这些事情的。】  
蔡徐坤本来让助理去查朱正廷和姜盈的资料，但是还没来得及看就听到Justin分化的消息，此时朱正廷正好提起了自己分化的事，蔡徐坤忍不住问道【朱老师分化时很辛苦吗？】  
蔡徐坤刚发出去，就隐隐感觉不妥，虽然离自己在艺高校门口初见他已经过了一段时间，但是他们正式认识的时间并不长，这么问问题可能直接触探到了朱正廷并不想聊的隐私层面。  
蔡徐坤看着微信界面显示的‘对方正在输入’又变成了朱正廷微信的昵称，蔡徐坤只能补发了一句【对不起，我不该问你的隐私。】  
蔡徐坤又看了一会微信界面，朱正廷那边却再也没什么动静，刚准备放下手机，朱正廷的信息就回了过来【我的故事就是平凡人的故事，男OMEGA的普遍难题而已，像是要接受自己要跟女孩子一样给别人生孩子之类的。对于我个人就是练舞的时候感觉到了体质上的变化给跳舞带来的影响，不过都是过去的事情了。】  
朱正廷回答得轻描淡写，但是蔡徐坤想想也知道朱正廷的分化结果对他的打击，普通人一生不外乎感情和事业，18岁的朱正廷在同一个瞬间爱情情与事业同时被撼动，要不是朱正廷自己足够强大和骄傲，朱正廷的事业也不会是现在这个样子了吧。  
【我很佩服你朱老师。】蔡徐坤想了想补上了一句【你的舞蹈真的很好看，很让人入迷。】  
朱正廷看着屏幕上蔡徐坤的回答轻笑出声，蔡徐坤真的是个很聪明的人。从他绝口不提姜盈的事就知道Justin肯定对蔡徐坤说过他的事，而蔡徐坤一个ALPHA对自己辛苦付出过的舞蹈进行赞赏，让朱正廷对蔡徐坤有了不少好感，比起那些嫉妒他、用OMEGA的身份在他背后指指点点的人，他觉得蔡徐坤很懂他。  
【来自一个ALPHA的称赞会让我不禁有些小骄傲的哦？】朱正廷发送了一个挑眉的表情，心底也有些雀跃。  
【你值得我的赞美。】蔡徐坤回得很快，确实他也没经过多少思考，就把这句话发出去了。蔡徐坤看着屏幕，突然感觉有点尴尬，连忙开始转移换题【Justin分化成OMEGA的事，还请朱老师帮忙掩饰一下，学校那边我也会打点好，他现在还太小。】  
朱正廷明白蔡徐坤的意思，黄氏和蔡氏集万千宠爱的小公子分化成OMEGA可不是一件小事，难不保有心人趁机对Justin下手，更何况Justin还梦想着以后要当偶像，这种事情是出不得半点纰漏的。  
【我知道，】朱正廷想了想，还是打算告诉蔡徐坤【范丞丞那边也不用担心，他和Justin是很好的朋友，而且······】  
【而且？】  
【而且······范丞丞他，对Justin很有占有欲。】  
蔡徐坤不消一会儿就明白了朱正廷的意思，范丞丞的背景他是知道的，范氏和黄氏蔡氏的商业领域不同，早些年就已经是娱乐圈的翘楚了，再加上范氏对于范丞丞的保护，范丞丞的性格一直都比较清澈，整个人十分干净。作为哥哥，蔡徐坤觉得范丞丞是过关的，【那Justin的想法是？】  
【我说实话，Justin那边我反而看不透。】朱正廷小心地想着措辞【我感觉他太懂事了。】  
【嗯。】Justin的父母常年在国外，使他从小在蔡氏生活的时间更长，这也许是Justin为什么这么‘懂事’的原因。  
【Justin现在还好吗？】朱正廷不想在别人背后过多讨论，话锋一转问了自己最关心的问题。  
【到家了，老爷子抱着哄了哄还是哭了。】蔡徐坤看着还窝在长辈怀里哭的Justin，又叹了口气。  
【这段时间多哄哄他，多做点让他高兴的事吧，等适应了，会要好一些。嗯·····我记得他好像很喜欢看电影。】  
【看电影？】蔡徐坤想了想，【不然我们周末叫上范丞丞一起陪他去看看电影吧？】  
【我们？我也去吗？】  
【嗯，可以麻烦你一起看着他们吗？这样我比较放心。】  
【你不去吗？】  
【会去，不过那天有事，我不能一开始就陪着，我安排助理包场吧。】蔡徐坤想了想，朱正廷问得很对，这件事毕竟是蔡氏和黄氏的责任，扔给朱正廷也不是个事，更何况Justin应该也希望家人多陪陪他。  
【好。】朱正廷看着手机上的日期，突然想起半个月后姜盈的生日也快到了，去和XXJ LINE看电影的时候也许可以顺便挑一挑礼物。

6、  
Justin第二天就照常去上了课，但是从各方面来说他明显感觉上课比之前更吃力了。分化成OMEGA的实感十分强烈，嗓子就像二次变声一样嘶哑，跳同样的舞蹈也更容易觉得累了，这种异样感让Justin感觉自己仿佛回到了刚开始学舞蹈的时候，好像这段时间的辛苦训练都不存在了一样。  
Justin第N次眼睛里涌起了泪水，但是第N次又硬是压了下去，范丞丞是看在眼里，急在心里。  
姜盈看着眼前跳完一支舞蹲在地上气喘吁吁的Justin，面色有些不善：“黄明昊，你要是实在不舒服，就去一边休息，不要拖其他人进度。”  
今早学校校长就把所有Justin的授课老师都聚在一起紧急开过会了，跟他们说明了Justin分化的事，并要求他们对此事保密以及帮助Justin掩饰他已经分化的事情。黄氏和蔡氏的小公子分化成OMEGA并不是件小事，但迫于两家的压力，谁也不敢把这件事往外八卦，面对Justin的时候也十分小心。但是姜盈不同，平时Justin因为朱正廷的缘故就对她就从来没有过好脸色，Justin本身成绩也很好，姜盈有时候在Justin那里受了气也无处挑刺，这次Justin分化成了OMEGA，姜盈终于有了说Justin两句的机会。  
果然物以类聚，男OMRGA就是喜欢和男OMEGA混在一起。姜盈忍不住在心里想。  
“我可以。”Justin深吸了一口气站了起来，直视着姜盈的眼睛：“我不会拖班上进度的后腿。”  
“Justin·····”范丞丞终于还是忍不住扯了扯Justin的衣袖：“身体实在是不舒服的话，要不休息一下吧。”  
“范丞丞你懂什么？”Justin不敢相信范丞丞竟然顺着姜盈说话，他用力甩开范丞丞的手：“我说了我可以！”  
姜盈看着Justin和范丞丞两个人不对劲的氛围，扔下了一句不要耽误进度就走开了，Justin还喘着粗气，但是身体已经开始摆出下一个舞蹈的开始动作了。  
“姜老师说什么你别在意，你别跟你自己赌气。”范丞丞无奈只能跟着Justin一起摆好动作：“身体是你自己的，你要为长远着想。”  
“我知道，”Justin的声音软软的，有些无力：“可是我害怕。”  
“别怕，我陪着你。”范丞丞心里一紧，放下了做动作的手：“这首歌的舞蹈你都会了，你现在只是暂时体力跟不上，别勉强自己练了，一会还有朱老师的加练呢。”  
Justin垂着头看着地板点了点头，也停下了动作，范丞丞知道Justin服了个软，刚准备拉他去教室外面休息，就听见Justin小声说：“我不喜欢姜老师。”  
范丞丞忍不住露出一个笑容，伸手拉住Justin的手臂往外走：“我知道。”  
我都知道。  
  
平时范丞丞和Justin课间时间就喜欢往小卖部或者操场跑，课间休息就算只有十分钟也阻挡不了他们自由的灵魂。但是今天Justin扯住范丞丞的衣角就往楼梯间钻，范丞丞本来还嫌闷，但是看着Justin垂着眼睛看不清神情的样子就任由着Justin拉着走了，看到这样的Justin，他什么拒绝的话都说不出。  
“哟，你今天这是干嘛呢，把我往楼道里引？怎么，去那么暗的地方，你是要抢我钱吗？”范丞丞故作夸张的逗着Justin，他想要Justin笑一笑，他实在是见不得Justin难受的样子。  
“呵，昊哥我有的是钱，不稀罕你那几个子儿。”Justin带着恍惚的笑容回了丞丞一句，但是随后脸又垮了下来：“丞丞你别逗我了，我知道你想逗我开心，可是我现在难受，我不想笑。”  
范丞丞看着Justin一副要哭的可怜样，双手差点就要上手环抱住眼前的人了，可一想起眼前的人每次都推开自己的样子，范丞丞紧紧地握住自己的拳头才将这个念头压了下去：“第一天是这样的，你可能不习惯，坚持一下，习惯以后就好了，你看朱老师不也是这样过来的。”  
Justin看着他，圆圆的眼睛里滑下来一行泪，嘴巴撅的老高，鼻子里都流出来了一点鼻水：“范丞丞！你就不能抱抱我再哄哄我吗，你为什么要跟我讲道理？”  
范丞丞仿佛听见了赦令一般一个箭步冲上去抱住了Justin，手上不住拍着他的背，嘴里却还是不留情的数落着：“你都多大了，还要人抱，鼻涕都要起泡泡了。”  
“范丞丞你讨厌！”Justin抽噎着，还不忘抬手擦了擦鼻子：“你知道我唱歌有多难受吗，你知道我跳舞有多容易累吗，你知道我在同学们面前装作还没分化有多努力吗！”  
“好好好，我讨厌我讨厌，你最努力了，”范丞丞给Justin顺着背：“今天的昊哥贼帅，我从来没发现你这么有魅力。”  
“我本来就帅又有魅力！你以前没看到都是你瞎！”  
你咋知道我没看到，范丞丞翻了个白眼，手里顺背的动作也没停下，我这不是看到了也不敢跟你说么。“行行行，我瞎，我瞎。”  
“返程你个大猪蹄子！”  
“对对对，我是大猪蹄子。”  
“等你也分化成一个OMEGA你就知道我的痛了。”Justin用力掐了一把范丞丞的腰：“到时候有你好受的。”  
范丞丞哎哟了一声，无奈地回答：“是是是，我要是不分化成一个OMEGA我都对不起今天昊哥的教导。”  
“范丞丞你今天怎么这么狗啊，”Justin声音恢复了几分元气：“你要是平时也这样多好。”  
“还不是看不得你难受，”范丞丞松开Justin，从兜里拿出一包纸巾帮Justin擦眼泪：“看你难受我也难受。”  
Justin听完心里一甜，但是堂堂昊哥怎么能表现出被这种小事感动的样子呢？Justin看着范丞丞手里的纸巾，语气有些不屑：“你好娘啊还随身带纸巾。”  
“········”看在你Justin今天是分化第一天的份上我范丞丞就忍了。  
  
收拾好了心情，Justin和范丞丞回到了301教室，301帅哥朱正廷已经在里面等了小一会儿，见他俩进门，朱正廷催促道：“我都准备去找你们两个了，你们上哪儿去了？”  
范丞丞看着Justin努努嘴：“这位哥给我展示他的男子汉魅力去了。”  
“范丞丞！”Justin瞪了范丞丞一眼：“朱老师你听他扯。”  
“好了好了不闹了。”朱正廷打断XXJ对话，直视着Justin的眼睛：“Justin，你要做好会比之前更累的准备，我是不会手下留情的。”  
Justin乖巧的点了点头：“我明白的。”  
“就算你哭也不会放过你哦？”朱正廷看着Justin泛红的眼眶，不想再吓唬他：“撒娇也不可以。”  
“啊？”Justin闻言就扬起了鼻音：“不要嘛，朱老师~”  
Justin把那个师字喊得千回百转，还一边哼哼一边伸手要去抱朱正廷，朱正廷一看一旁的范丞丞面色不善还有些落寞的样子，急忙按住Justin的手：“刚说不可以你就扑过来，这可不行，来开始练习吧。”  
Justin其实想起练舞还是有些心慌，但是该做的还是要做，两分钟的基本功一套走下来，Justin整个人已经大汗淋漓了，反观范丞丞连汗都没出。是啊，以前的自己在这种程度上也是不会到现在这样子的。Justin鼻子一酸，赶紧做了个深呼吸，把气息平衡好。  
朱正廷看Justin是分化第一天，他不想太勉强Justin，练了快一个小时就喊了停。朱正廷看着Justin累嘘嘘的样子，仿佛看到了以前的自己，以他的经验，身体是需要几天来接受和适应变化的，第一天确实没有必要太勉强。并且Justin在跳完几只舞之后，嘴已经开始发白了，甚至两条腿都在抖，Justin仰着头小声地嘶吼了一声，啪地一下半跪了在地上大口喘气，把范丞丞还有朱正廷都吓了一跳。  
范丞丞伸手想扶他起来，Justin一把推开他，抬手敲打着自己的腿：“我太没用了·····”  
朱正廷刚想开口安慰几句，Justin就撑着一个笑容看着他，声音有些嘶哑：“朱老师你好厉害啊。我也想·····”像你一样厉害这几个字Justin还没来得及说，一股浊气就冲上了鼻子，使得Justin猛地开始咳起来。  
朱正廷连忙上前帮Justin顺气，一边顺气，一边细细地告诉Justin分化成OMEGA之后的注意事项，最后还不忘和Justin说周末去看电影的事情。Justin慢慢被朱正廷安抚下来，姿势也渐渐变成了半躺在朱正廷的怀里，躺的舒服了，Justin又开始跟朱正廷撒起娇来，一边听朱正廷说话一边用脸蹭朱正廷。  
范丞丞站在他们身后一言不发的看着眼前的这一场景，他很想知道为什么每次向Justin伸出的手，Justin都会毫不犹豫地推开，除非是Justin向自己要求拥抱的时候，才可以触碰他。可转头Justin就和朱正廷亲昵得很，所以意思是就算朱正廷是个OMEGA，也比他范丞丞一个没分化的毛头小子强····吗？  
听到一声门响的声音Justin和朱正廷才中断了对话，朱正廷一脸疑惑：“丞丞怎么一声不吭地走了？”  
Justin支起身子，环看了教室一圈，确定范丞丞是真的走了，心里顿时闪过不愉快：“走了就走了，谁也没让他什么事都跟我通报。”

7、  
Justin觉得范丞丞这两天有点奇怪，非常奇怪。  
那天范丞丞自己一声不吭的先走了，Justin就觉得不对劲，范丞丞是从来不会扔下他先走的，更何况说都不说一声，不过他也没多想，毕竟是小男孩性子直，没有那么多叽叽歪歪。等回了家Justin就用微信给范丞丞发消息【返程快来陪昊哥吃鸡啊】，Justin还顺手选了一个做鬼脸的表情发过去。  
换平时范丞丞基本都是秒回，可是Justin盯着屏幕看了好一会儿范丞丞都没动静，他正准备一个电话打过去的时候，范丞丞的消息才回过来【等我上小号】  
本来Justin以为范丞丞只是没有马上看到信息，但是玩游戏的时候范丞丞头一次开语音一句话都不说，像个闷葫芦，游戏里倒是很carry带着Justin飞，可再怎么激烈也一声不吭。Justin从来没玩过这么憋屈的吃鸡，每把就自己一个人在嚷嚷，叫范丞丞也没个回应，到了后来他也不愿意出声了。  
更不对劲的是接下来的第二天第三天，范丞丞再也没有和平时一样和他形影不离了，虽然Justin和他说话他也会回答，但是Justin就是觉得范丞丞变了，和以前不一样了。直到Justin在更衣室储物柜里看到了在角落里放着的抑制剂才反应过来，范丞丞原来是看自己分化成OMEGA成了个弱鸡，舞也不能跳，歌也不能唱，看不起自己了，嫌和自己玩也没意思了。  
对，就是从分化的第一天开始，范丞丞的态度开始了转变，而且自己这两天上课老是哭，范丞丞也是只瞟了一眼就再没有了下文，更别说像以前一样哄他了。  
自己以后一定要少哭，要不然范丞丞一定会更嫌自己麻烦。Justin 在心里默默给自己立下了规矩，唱歌难听也不可以哭，跳舞觉得累也不可以哭，总之不可以再哭了。  
Justin 拿起手机看了一眼上面的日期，今天是周五，早就和坤坤哥约好了大家周六一起出去玩，晚上再一起去看电影，自己明天一定要表现得开开心心的，不能让范丞丞玩的不尽兴。  
  
此刻朱正廷正坐在电脑面前抓耳挠腮。  
他在苦恼，苦恼着姜盈生日要送什么生日礼物，这几年他送过口红送过花，可是姜盈都不喜欢，尽管朱正廷心里明白可能只是因为是自己送的。但朱正廷还是觉得自己应该送礼物给姜盈，毕竟是生日，一年就一次，在朱正廷分化之前他就开始送了，他不舍得断掉这个习惯。  
朱正廷在搜索引擎上输入送女生礼物几个字，搜索结果全是购物网站的广告，好不容易出来一条不是广告的，全篇文章的意思就是送什么礼物不重要，重要的是心意。  
唉······心意，朱正廷不由叹气，自己对姜盈最不缺的可就是心意了。  
朱正廷盯着屏幕，实力演绎生无可恋是什么样子，他想了想，给蔡徐坤发去了微信【徐坤你睡了吗】  
朱正廷从小朋友并不是很多，姜盈占据了他少年时期的很大一部分，上了大学之后，同学们也因为他是OMEGA成为了话题中心而疏远他，所以他深交的朋友并不多，以至于后来Justin对他处处示好的时候他是真的很开心。可Justin毕竟是孩子，和蔡徐坤不同，和蔡徐坤聊天朱正廷感觉很放松，蔡徐坤比他长两三岁，很多时候他还可以从蔡徐坤那里听到一些对事物新的见解，给朱正廷带来了很多不同的视角，朱正廷很喜欢这种感觉。所以这些天下来朱正廷和蔡徐坤在微信里会时不时聊天，让他们之间亲近了不少。  
【还没有，怎么了正廷？】  
【呃……就是那个半个月之后是盈····姜盈的生日】这是朱正廷第一次跟蔡徐坤提起姜盈，虽然他清楚蔡徐坤肯定知道他和姜盈的事，但是不知道为什么他有一丝紧张【我不知道该送她什么礼物。】  
蔡徐坤看着姜盈两个字挑了挑眉【你是觉得我很有经验？】  
【难道你····没有经验？】朱正廷问蔡徐坤也是有理由的，虽然蔡徐坤看上去不是那种游戏人间的纨绔子弟，但是蔡徐坤已经在社会上打拼了几年，身家背景自身条件都很优越，朱正廷不相信蔡徐坤身边会缺少过人。  
【你问错人了。】蔡徐坤没有正面回答他的问题【我不用送礼。】  
朱正廷初见蔡徐坤的时候只觉得蔡徐坤神情冷峻，话也不多，但是熟悉了一些之后，朱正廷发现蔡徐坤其实有时候还挺臭屁的。比如现在，不用送礼的意思是别人都上着赶着排队来送温暖呗，【……行吧。】  
【送礼无外乎心意？】蔡徐坤不是没招，只是他不愿意在送礼物给姜盈这件事上给朱正廷支招。  
【心意？】朱正廷忍不住对着屏幕翻白眼，还提心意？蔡徐坤你是故意的吗？明明已经知道姜盈对自己的态度了，还说心意。  
【正廷每年都送生日礼物给她吗？】蔡徐坤想了想还是问出了这个问题，他觉得放过这个试探的机会会很可惜。  
【嗯，每年都送。】朱正廷发送了一个哭笑不得的表情，【从我分化之前就开始送了，所以她现在只有过生日才会收下我的礼物。】  
【那在我看来你的心意已经很足了。】蔡徐坤提醒着朱正廷他与姜盈之间的现实情况，他期待着朱正廷的回答，通过朱正廷的回答蔡徐坤将决定下一步该怎么走。  
【……明天我和Justin他们逛街的时候去看看吧。】蔡徐坤看着朱正廷半天憋出来的回答，叹了一口气，斩断朱正廷身上的这团乱麻的刀，他必须抓紧拿起来了，继续温水煮青蛙不知道还要煮多久，他的耐心已经快耗尽了。  
【嗯，你们看电影的时候我再过去。】蔡徐坤回完信息便把手机往旁边一扔，他感觉到一丝心烦，扯了扯衣领，蔡徐坤抬手给助理打了一个电话：“帮我把原来那场电影换成恐怖片，越恐怖越好。”  
  
第二天Justin起了个大早，他惦记着要和范丞丞出门，前一晚就没怎么睡。他越想越不明白为什么范丞丞现在对他这么阴阳怪气，明明分化成OMEGA也不是他自己选择的事情。  
“起床了？”蔡徐坤倚在门口，伸手指了指Justin的脑袋：“你的头发都可以放鸟蛋了。”  
Justin 伸手压了压：“嘿嘿，坤坤哥你也起的这么早啊。”  
“我要去公司。”蔡徐坤上下打量着Justin：“今天是你分化之后第一次出去玩，要不要打扮一下，心情也能好一些。”  
“打扮一下？”Justin觉得收拾一下自己也不错，自己好看一些，看得人应该也会更开心一些：“叫造型师那样的吗？”  
“嗯，”蔡徐坤拿出手机：“我给你叫两个造型师来，我一会儿先去公司了，期待晚上看到一个开开心心的Justin，可以吗？”  
Justin朝蔡徐坤露出了招牌甜笑：“谢谢哥哥。”  
所以当朱正廷看到Justin的时候，说不惊艳是假的。Justin把头发弄成了栗色的卷卷，连体牛仔短裤里穿着着一件黄色的短袖，再加上搭配的运动鞋一穿，朱正廷心服口服的觉得Justin现在就是整条街最靓的崽，可爱到让人尖叫。  
“Justin！”朱正廷直接就上手捏Justin的脸：“你今天炒鸡可爱啊！”  
“干嘛啦朱老师！放手啦！我这是帅气，帅气好吗！”Justin挣开朱正廷的手，一脸的不高兴：“坤坤哥说我今天是分化后第一次出来玩，打扮打扮能高兴点······难道我不帅吗朱老师。”  
“帅帅帅，Justin最帅了。”朱正廷忍不住抱住Justin：“来来来，宝宝，哥哥抱抱。”  
“不准用哄小孩子的语气跟我说话！”Justin使劲推朱正廷，奈何朱正廷力气实在是太大，Justin一通挣扎也无果之后就放弃了：“朱老师，返程来了吗？”  
“他应该快到了。”朱正廷抱着Justin看向四周，往一个方向一指：“看，丞丞在那边！”

8、  
那天范丞丞一气之下没和Justin还有朱正廷说一声就走了，临走之前还故意把门关得梆梆响，可前脚刚踏出门，后脚他就后悔了。Justin刚分化身体很虚弱，正是需要有人在他旁边照顾他的时候，而且自己被Justin推开也不是一次两次的事情了，也不知道自己置的什么气，可是人都走出来了，再回去岂不是很没面子。不过如果Justin出来找他，他和Justin再一起进去也不是不行，范丞丞在心里想好之后，站在教室门口举着手表等着，要是五分钟之内Justin出来，他就进去。  
·····  
范丞丞第一次觉得就算盯着秒针，时间也可以那得那么快。那就十分钟吧，五分钟还是太短了，范丞丞心想。  
·····  
十分钟是不是也太快了？Justin要收拾一会都不止这点时间。范丞丞决定把时间拖到十五分钟。  
······  
日。十五分钟也好快。  
范丞丞深吸了一口气，看样子自己在不在里面，还真的就没什么区别。范丞丞不知道自己现在是该难过还是该生气，他又盯着301教室门看了一小会儿，最后还是决定带着XXJ式骄傲回家了。  
范丞丞到家之后无心学习，更无心游戏，他拿着自己的手机，一会刷微博一会儿刷豆瓣，在他心烦顶点到来之前，他终于等来了Justin的微信：【返程快来陪昊哥吃鸡啊】  
范丞丞啊地嚎了一声，他看着Justin一如往常的消息，觉得果然自己先走对Justin一点影响都没有，看来在Justin那儿自己真的没什么分量。  
范丞丞盯着这行字看了好久，最后还是不忍心拒绝Justin，随便找了理由回了他一句【等我上小号】  
连线的时候Justin听上去也和平时一样，更是让范丞丞觉得自己折腾自己这么久简直就是在犯傻，于是一腔怒火全部都发泄在游戏里，任由Justin在语音里再怎么喊他他也不回答，渐渐地Justin也感到了异样，也慢慢不说话了。  
打完游戏范丞丞躺着床上思考着他的人生，他觉得既然Justin没有把他看的多重要，那么自己也不要老是围在他身边了，就像其他普通的同学朋友一样相处就行了。  
之后的两天范丞丞虽然一直贯彻着和Justin保持距离的中心思想，可还是忍不住老去瞟Justin，有一次正好Justin眼睛里噙着泪朝他看过来，他在心里大骂了一声SHIT，硬是逼自己把头转开再也不往Justin的方向看过去。  
可是现在他的心态又崩了，因为不远处像个娃娃一样可爱的Justin此时此刻又跟朱正廷亲昵地抱在了一起。  
真是怕什么来什么。范丞丞暗自咬牙，我就知道今天又是要被Justin气死的一天。  
“返程！这里这里！”Justin出门前就决定今天要给范丞丞展现出自己最有活力的一面，一定不让范丞丞觉得自己病恹恹的没意思。待范丞丞一走近，Justin就往他身上扑：“返程你知道吗，朱老师跟我说他要去给姜盈买生日礼物！真是气死我了！”  
范丞丞被扑得有点蒙，反应过来之后不动声色地扒开Justin的手：“朱老师，你怎么跟我们俩男孩出来买给姜老师的生日礼物啊，我可真的提不出什么好意见。”  
“我也是我也是！”Justin毛茸茸的脑袋凑过去挨着范丞丞，“我也不知道要买什么，要不朱老师你就别买了也别送了。”  
“你呀，小心思昭然若揭。”今天Justin十分可爱，朱正廷总忍不住拨弄他，他抬手捏了捏Justin的鼻子，“不行，我每年都会送的，不可以这样。”  
“哎呀，反正姜……”Justin本来准备用撒娇磨得朱正廷同意，但是话刚说到一截，就被范丞丞打断：“走吧，外面太热了，先去商场里。”  
Justin一愣，看着范丞丞走远的身影，连忙拉上朱正廷跟上去。朱正廷感到有些奇怪：“丞丞今天怎么了？”  
“他不是今天怎么了，他这几天都这样。”Justin不高兴地嘟起嘴，“谁知道他是不是被雷劈了还是被电打了，一天天的拉着个大驴脸。”  
“你招惹他了？”朱正廷又忍不住上手的冲动，伸手捏了捏Justin的脸，忍不住逗他：“你可得聪明点，你现在可打不过他了。”  
“哼，范丞丞就是头大蠢驴，我才不要跟驴打架。”Justin挽过朱正廷的手臂，把手机举到两人面前：“朱老师你看，我刚搜的，网上说就送什么耳环项链包之类的，要不然你一会儿去商场里面看看？”  
“啊？那我怎么上网搜出来的全是广告？！”  
“这你们这种老年人就不知道使用搜索引擎的奥秘了吧~”  
“Justin你说谁老呢？我年纪不大好吧！我看你是找打。”  
范丞丞一个人走前头好一会都不见旁边有人，转头一看，Justin和朱正廷正头对头凑在一起看手机还有说有笑，范丞丞猛吸一口气，转身迈开步子就往商场里走。  
好你个Justin，你就想气死我是不是。  
  
“丞丞，你姐姐生日的时候你都送什么呀？”漫无目的走在商场里，朱正廷开始有一搭没一搭的找小孩聊天。  
“我姐过生日？我姐经常不在家，她生日的时候我基本上就只跟她说一声生日快乐。”范丞丞耸耸肩，每次范丞丞说完生日快乐，范冰冰还会给他打一笔钱。  
朱正廷想想也是，范冰冰是有名的商场女强人，还是个ALPHA，什么都不缺，一份来自家人的祝福就已经足够了。姜盈家里虽然没有范家显赫，但是中产的生活似乎也让姜盈对物质上没有什么需求。那姜盈缺什么呢？朱正廷惊讶的发现，他现在竟然对姜盈缺什么想要什么一无所知。  
除了分化成ALPHA或者BETA的自己吧。  
朱正廷突然想起在他还没分化之前，他和姜盈曾经手牵着手走过校园间的小路，一起吃过校门口的小摊，还有懵懂时期青涩的亲吻。那个时候的姜盈娇小又可爱，朱正廷恨不得把她捧在手心里。可是造化弄人，朱正廷分化成OMEGA之后，记忆中姜盈清纯又温和的笑容再也没有出现过，取而代之的是忍隐和苦涩。  
都怪自己不好。  
“返程，”Justin看朱正廷正在发呆，神神秘秘地走到范丞丞身边：“今天我哥哥也要来，这可是一个好机会。”  
“……你还没有放弃你的拉郎计划吗？”范丞丞很快get到了Justin的意思，顿了顿往旁边跨出一小步，和Justin拉开距离。  
“又没有失败我为什么要放弃？”Justin没注意到范丞丞的动作，接着说自己的宏伟蓝图：“我跟你说我一定要让朱老师变成我亲哥。”  
范丞丞眉头一皱：“你真这么喜欢朱老师？”  
“喜欢呀。”Justin丝毫不带犹豫的点头，头上的小卷卷也跟着一起抖了抖。  
范丞丞盯着那缕头发：“那如果你分化成ALPHA或者BETA是不是就会去追他了？”  
“啊？这……”Justin伸出手在嘴唇上点了点，抬头做出思考状。每次他想事情的时候就会习惯性地做这个动作，但是今天他这一身打扮让范丞丞觉得他做这个动作格外好看，格外可爱。  
真是应了网上那句话，不要再散发魅力了，你这个迷人的家伙。  
看着Justin认真思考的样子好一会儿，范丞丞才后知后觉地想起来，Justin这个反应自己不是应该生气的吗？可是自己竟然一点脾气都没有。果然颜即正义吗？啊不！我范丞丞才不是颜狗！我没有被Justin影响判断！范丞丞在自己心里呐喊，我才不是Justin那种肤浅的人！我拒绝！  
“行了你别想了，谁管你会不会追朱老师。”范丞丞抬手按下Justin放在嘴唇上的手指：“反正是假设。”  
这话范丞丞本是想打断自己在Justin身上的注意力才说的，但在Justin看来，这话更加佐证了范丞丞嫌弃他分化成OMEGA的事实。  
Justin攒紧了拳头，既然无法改变既定事实，那我Justin今天一定要用行动告诉你范丞丞OMEGA也可以是很有活力的，不要小看我，不要以为OMEGA都是拖油瓶。

9、  
其实在商场能买到的不外乎首饰化妆品衣服包之类的，朱正廷觉得女孩应该也就喜欢这些，他本来想好好选一个项链耳环之类的首饰，但是Justin老是打断他，弄得他没能好好去挑，最后在Justin和范丞丞的一致选择下买了一个款式很简单的耳环，反倒是Justin左看右看给自己挑了好几个戒指，挑选的时候还让朱正廷帮忙戴了几个让他看效果。  
买完了戒指，Justin就开始嚷嚷着饿，朱正廷特别无奈：“Justin，你看看现在才4点多5点都没到，要不先去吃块小蛋糕？”  
“我不嘛，我要吃饭。”Justin拉着朱正廷衣角撒娇，“我觉得我现在可以吃下一头牛。”  
“还吃牛呢，你就是头牛。”范丞丞决定面对Justin和朱正廷亲昵的场面他要保持着生气的态度，不然他这么折腾都是为了啥。  
我要生气，就算是今天Justin可爱到爆也不行，我一定要生气。范丞丞在心里这么告诫自己。  
“话我可说在前头，这次不能再喝酒了，带酒精的饮料也不行。”朱正廷想起上次喝醉了蔡徐坤送自己回家，以为他意识不清醒之后蔡徐坤埋在自己肩窝里吸气后喷出的气息，脸上微微有些发烫。他伸手捏Justin的脸：“还想灌我，你真是个小机灵。”  
Justin嘿嘿笑了两声：“那个饮料是真的很好喝嘛，而且今天吃完饭不是还要看电影嘛。”  
“你就装傻吧，”朱正廷忍不住敲Justin的头：“想吃什么？”  
“我想吃····”  
“我要吃火锅。”范丞丞又一次打断了Justin，转身就去找火锅店。  
“丞丞他今天到底是怎么了？你惹他了？”朱正廷看着Justin也一脸懵的样子，拉起他的手跟上范丞丞：“算了，吃火锅也挺不错的，走吧。”  
Justin被朱正廷拉着手跟着范丞丞走，不由地眼睛一酸蒙上了一层水雾，这是范丞丞今天第二次这样打断他说话了，他想念以前会笑着看着自己说话的范丞丞，也怀念自己难受的时候抱着安慰自己的范丞丞。但是又想起来现在自己不能哭了，Justin赶紧吸气将眼中的酸涩感压了下去，他盯着范丞丞一直在前面走头都不回的背影，他不明白自己到底哪里惹到了范丞丞，难道自己分化成了OMEGA范丞丞就真的不愿意和自己做朋友了么。  
三个男孩吃火锅的话，主题就是肉。三个人选了一个包厢，点的肉太多桌子都放不下，朱正廷笑着打趣：“要是我们坐在大厅吃，别人会说哪里来的三个从来没有吃过肉的人了。”  
“有人说能吃下一头牛，”范丞丞看着Justin：“牛肩肉、牛腩、牛舌、雪花脖仁、牛尾、牛腿肉啥的我可都给你点了，期待你的表演。”  
“返程！你看不起谁呢？这一桌子我都承包了。”其实Justin分化后连食量都变小了，但是范丞丞这么挑衅他，他没过脑子就回了话。  
朱正廷作为一个OMEGA却是知道的，笑着打趣：“丞丞没分化可能不知道，但是我可是知道，分化成OMEGA食量也会变小的哟，不要太勉强。”  
“谁说的！我没有！”Justin见朱正廷拆穿他就算了，还要当着范丞丞的面强调分化成OMEGA的事，不禁着急起来：“我分化和不分化没有什么区别！我吃得下！”  
范丞丞听完朱正廷的话本来想打个圆场就算了，但是Justin梗着脖子说分化和不分化没区别的时候他就没了开口的兴致，他知道这话Justin是说给他听的。自从认识朱正廷之后，Justin就选择了推开自己的手，投入朱正廷的怀抱，就算自己在他刚分化的虚弱期照顾他，他也还是会更愿意和朱正廷亲。  
范丞丞想到这里，语气不禁酸起来：“行啊昊哥，要是这桌子上的肉还有剩，别怪我看不起你。”  
Justin被范丞丞的语气一冲，鼻腔里发出哼的一声转身就去门外拿调料，Justin使劲挖了几勺红彤彤的辣椒放在碗里，想着自己就要证明给范丞丞看，自己不仅比以前能吃还比他范丞丞更能吃辣。  
朱正廷跟着出来，一看Justin碗里红彤彤的一片，连忙按住Justin还想挖辣椒的勺子：“你现在身体还在虚弱期，身体不要了？嗓子也不要了？还想不想唱歌了？”  
“我能吃！不就刚分化吗！我就是比以前还能吃！”  
“你跟丞丞，你俩赌什么气呢？”朱正廷舀了几勺麻酱放在Justin碗里：“有什么话不能好好说非在这瞎折腾。”  
“谁知道他怎么了！”Justin仿佛一只竖起毛的猫：“突然一下莫名其妙的！整天对着我阴阳怪气。我都不知道哪里得罪他了！”  
“也是，挺奇怪的·····我记得你刚分化的时候还好好的呀。”朱正廷想着范丞丞和Justin到底是个什么情况：“应该是从那天练舞他一声不吭地走了开始不对劲的吧？难道·····”  
“难道？”Justin一脸紧张地看着朱正廷。  
“他是觉得我和你太亲密所以吃醋了？”朱正廷突然想起以前他和Justin亲昵的时候范丞丞面色阴沉的样子，随后朱正廷一脸unbelievable：“那天在教室的只有我们三个人，他应该也就看到你躺在我腿上，除此之外没别的事了。”  
“不可能。”Justin飞快地否决：“他就是觉得我分化成OMEGA之后变成弱鸡了才这样，我现在唱歌难听，跳个舞也容易累兮兮的，他嫌我变弱了，不配跟他做朋友了！”  
“啊？”朱正廷被震惊到了：“范丞丞真的会这么想？”  
“真的啊，那天回家之后我叫他和我吃鸡他都只肯开小号！”Justin说完端着蘸料碗愤愤然地走了。  
“······”真搞不懂年轻人的世界。  
朱正廷，男，在22岁的某一天，他在火锅店里端着一碗蘸料，第一次感受到了代沟的冲击。  
  
范丞丞看着Justin端进来红彤彤的蘸料碗，不禁皱眉：“昊哥你干嘛呢，碗里红彤彤的吓死人了，你这一碗吃下去喉咙不得肿了吗？”  
Justin正在气头上，气呼呼地回了范丞丞三个字：“要你管！”  
范丞丞一瘪嘴，得，关心都是多余的，闭麦闭麦。  
不出范丞丞和朱正廷所料，Justin吃没两口嘴唇就跟蘸料颜色差不多了，还微微有点肿，脸也开始跟上节奏泛起了潮红。朱正廷看了看Justin，又看了看范丞丞，无语地朝天翻了个白眼，默默地去叫了牛奶和一些饮料。  
范丞丞终于还是看不过去Justin逞能的样子，伸手拿过一瓶牛奶打开了盖放在Justin面前：“跟谁较劲呢，吃这么辣。来，喝点牛奶，不然你嗓子得疼。”  
跟你较劲啊！Justin拿起牛奶敦敦敦地喝了几大口，瞥见范丞丞一脸紧张地看着他，心里才好过一些。  
朱正廷见范丞丞服了个软，赶紧接过话：“我看Justin这分化了之后好像更能吃辣了呢，我记得你以前为了嗓子一点辣都不吃的。”  
“对啊，”Justin朝着朱正廷说话，眼神却瞟向范丞丞：“我觉得我分化了反而更厉害了。”  
“厉害不死你。”范丞丞看Justin那个样子又可爱又好笑，还是绷不住笑了。  
朱正廷看着这两个冤家，头都大了两圈，他忍不住拿起手机给蔡徐坤发了一条信息：【徐坤你什么时候来？】  
这头蔡徐坤在公司正皱着眉头训下属。那下属本来周六上班就心有不快，一不留神犯了个问题不大，但是很麻烦的错误。本想着蔡徐坤要是看不出来自己也就不改了，没想到蔡徐坤眼光毒辣，一眼就揪出了他的问题，下属正以为自己要被一顿训，突然蔡徐坤手机一响，蔡徐坤只是看了一眼，紧皱着的眉头就舒展开来。久经社会的下属顿时就明白过来，自己得救了，但是同时也好奇起来，不知道是什么神仙一样的人物收服了平时眼高于顶，谁都入不了眼的小蔡总。  
蔡徐坤看朱正廷发来了消息，草草地说了两句就让下属走了，看了看时间，他回道：【我一会就过去。】  
【你赶紧过来吧，我被小学鸡夹击了，需要拯救。/流泪】  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷的回复轻笑出声，他脑子里不由得想象朱正廷夹在Justin和范丞丞中间焦头烂额的画面。他向后仰倒在椅背里，长吁出一口气，他发觉朱正廷的一条微信就能让他从工作的压抑苦闷中脱离出来，嘴角都忍不住向上弯。  
回想起自己在朱正廷肩窝闻到的淡淡樱桃香，蔡徐坤觉得体内有一个声音在催促着自己赶紧去到朱正廷的身边。  
【我马上到，等我。】

10、  
因为是包场，所以廷贾丞三人去到电影院的时候蔡徐坤已经到了小一会儿。朱正廷在进场之前突然想到蔡徐坤可能还没有吃晚饭，就在电影院的商店买了点三明治热狗什么的，见面就递给了蔡徐坤，“你是不是一直在工作还没有吃晚饭？刚刚我们三个都吃过了。”  
蔡徐坤笑着接了过去：“你们吃的火锅？”  
“对呀，你是不是闻见味道了？”朱正廷抓起自己的短袖闻了闻：“好像身上是沾了一些味道。”  
“有一点。”  
“味道很大吗？”朱正廷歪头问蔡徐坤：“对了，电影院这些东西你会不会觉得不好吃？不好吃可以不吃哒。”  
“还好，没事。正好我也有些饿了。”被朱正廷歪头杀萌到，蔡徐坤眼睛里笑意很浓，一边回答朱正廷一边引导着朱正廷往放映室走，留下凌乱了一地的Justin和范丞丞。  
“他俩什么时候这么熟了？”范丞丞先开口问道。  
“我哥那个大猪蹄子！还说什么饿了！他分明绝对不会吃电影院卖的东西的！”平时蔡徐坤的吃穿用度水准都很高，一方面是家庭环境使然，另一方面也是他自己对于这些东西要求很高。Justin从来没见过蔡徐坤吃过自己看不上的东西，以前蔡徐坤还一脸嫌弃地让他少去吃校门口的小摊，他记得清清楚楚记得当时蔡徐坤嫌弃的表情仿佛Justin买的不是小零嘴，而是粑粑，可是现在他在干什么！！！  
Justin还沉浸在震惊之中，范丞丞的智商慢慢上线：“我去！不会吧？你哥真的看上朱老师了？？”  
Justin和范丞丞对视了一眼，随后Justin耶地叫了一声还蹦了起来：“我就知道我就知道我就知道！”  
“这种死耗子也能被你碰上？也是，朱老师长得那么好看，碰上你们颜狗一家，估计是会有点故事。”范丞丞刚一激动，情绪又突然down了下去：“可是姜老师那事怎么办？”  
“怎么办？凉拌！我就不信我哥搞不定朱老师！朱老师刚刚不还担心我哥吃没吃晚饭吗！”Justin神神秘秘地压低声音：“返程，我跟你说，我觉得我哥肯定想跟朱老师坐情侣座！你懂吧，就趁着抹黑嘿嘿嘿那种，一会儿我们进去也坐情侣座吧，我怕朱老师觉得尴尬，这样也能给我哥机会。”  
范丞丞觉得自己应该拒绝的，但是在近距离下黄·今天打扮得像个洋娃娃·明昊的美颜下他屈服了，刚点了点头就被Justin拉着跑进放映室里。  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷一路有一搭没一搭的聊天，说的都是一些家常话，没什么实质性的内容，但是蔡徐坤感到十分放松，他很喜欢这种轻松的感觉。  
“那两个小孩怎么还没过来？”朱正廷和蔡徐坤都走到放映室门口了，两个xxj还在检票口交头接耳，一点都没有要过来的样子。  
“我们先进去？”蔡徐坤有点不满朱正廷把注意力放在别人身上，伸手微微拉了拉朱正廷的手臂：“可以等他们进来之后再开始放电影。”  
“也好，最近这几天他们两个一直都在闹变扭，刚刚才好一点，让他们两个人待会吧。”  
“闹别扭？”  
“对呀。”朱正廷皱着一张脸：“你是不知道你没来之前他们两个那样子，我都成夹心饼干的夹心了，左哄右哄的，累死我了。”  
“你带俩孩子辛苦了。”蔡徐坤笑着看朱正廷，他觉得朱正廷真的是越看越好看，越看越可爱，他忍不住向他透露出一个消息：“我跟家里长辈提过范丞丞了。”  
“怎么样？”朱正廷仿佛一个等待孩子出考试成绩的家长：“你有没有帮丞丞说好话？”  
蔡徐坤噗呲笑出了声：“说了说了，家里的意思是如果分化结果能配上，人不错也相处得来是可以的。”  
“那一会儿让他们座情侣座！让他们近距离接触，培养培养感情！”朱正廷看到情侣座，灵机一动：“一会儿我们也去坐情侣座，然后再让他们坐情侣座，不然我怕他俩会尴尬。”  
“好啊。”当然好了，蔡徐坤心想。  
Justin和范丞丞刚跑进放映室就看到朱正廷站在情侣座区域跟他们招手，一边招手还一边喊着：“这里这里～”旁边的蔡徐坤也是一脸高深莫测的笑意。  
Justin拿手肘怼了怼范丞丞，小声的说：“我说什么了？我哥厉害吧？”  
范丞丞不可置否的点点头，拉着Justin往情侣座走，心想这一幕真魔幻，没想到Justin胡乱拉郎也有中奖的这一天。  
难道说真的颜狗当道？范丞丞受到了惊吓，我的天老爷啊！这个世道是这么了！  
朱正廷看到两位xxj就坐，也拉着蔡徐坤坐了下来，兴奋得两只手握拳直晃，还把两个小拳头放在嘴巴前嘻嘻嘻地笑，活脱脱一个人形小兔子。蔡徐坤头一次看到举止这么可爱的朱正廷，他觉得要是不赶紧把眼前这个人划到自己的势力范围下，那就真的太对不起自己了。  
“徐坤，一会儿我们看什么呀？”朱正廷看着大银屏，想起了今天的主题。  
“我不知道，我让助理定的。”蔡徐坤是真的不知道，自从他跟助理说要换成恐怖片之后就再也没有过问。  
“那是什么类型的片子你知道吗？”朱正廷没有想太多，“我想看那个刚上映的原来我是你（虚构影片），好多人都说好看。”  
“应该不可以临时改影片吧，好像挺麻烦的。”蔡徐坤果断拒绝了朱正廷的提议，不看恐怖片怎么行？不看恐怖片怎么图谋不轨嘿嘿嘿？  
“也是，麻烦工作人员也不好，”朱正廷靠在椅背上，好像有些遗憾：“我下次自己再来看原来我是你吧。”  
蔡徐坤没有回答他，但是蔡徐坤在心里已经决定下次陪朱正廷看原来我是你的人只能是他蔡徐坤。  
“徐坤你吃三明治呀，一会儿看电影肯定就忘了吃了，饿肚子对身体不好。”朱正廷见蔡徐坤没拆包装，出声催促着。  
“嗯好。”蔡徐坤拆开了朱正廷买的三明治和热狗开始吃，虽然他觉得真的很难吃，但是因为是朱正廷买的所以勉强还能接受。  
“是不是很难吃哈哈哈，”朱正廷有点不好意思：“你平时肯定很少吃这种的，我应该买好一些好吃的给你吃，但是来得有点急，就在电影院买了。”  
“没事，你看我这不是吃完了吗。”蔡徐坤展示着空了的包装袋：“不用把我想得太金贵，人饿了都是要吃饭的。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，”朱正廷吐了吐舌头：“啊，电影开始了！”  
  
“返程，我觉得你又长高了。”Justin比划着自己和范丞丞的腿：“你的腿好像比我的长一点。”  
“那可不，我基因这么优越。”  
“可是你腿比我的腿粗好多！你看你看！”Justin使劲拍了拍范丞丞的大腿：“你还说要跟我一起踏平娱乐圈呢，啧啧啧啧。”  
范丞丞哪知道一坐下来Justin就开启了嘲讽模式，被刺激了两下，范丞丞的XXJ脾气就上来了：“诶你个皮皮贾，你怎么就不能老实呆一会儿。”  
“我只是有感而发，抒发自己的情绪。”Justin露出一个故作乖巧的表情：“你的大肥腿明晃晃的在我眼前晃，十分的有存在感，我也很想无视他啊，可是实在是太难了！”  
“你给我过来！”范丞丞一把揽住Justin，揪住Justin脸上两块脸颊肉揉来揉去：“你非得逼我收拾你一顿你才甘心是不是？”  
Justin用力拉扯着范丞丞的手，奈何分化后的自己根本不是他的对手，更何况自己还处在虚弱期：“你也就是胖还壮才一股蛮力，也好意思拿出来炫耀。”  
范丞丞也感觉到了Justin拉扯他的力度没以前大了，想想今天本来就是为了哄Justin开心蔡徐坤才包场让大家来看电影，范丞丞也不忍心让Justin总是沉浸在分化成OMEGA的情绪里，想到这儿，范丞丞出声呛Justin实则是在安慰他道：“你脸上这么多肉不也是胖子一个吗？你说谁胖子呢？还有你刚刚拉我的手，你还以为你力道控制地多好啊？要不是这里的灯光暗，我估计我能马上看见手背上的手印。”  
“哼，我是肥瘦正好的身材好吗？力气大是因为我很强啊~”Justin还在挣脱着范丞丞的手：“你到时候喊疼可别让我撞见，我要是笑话你你也不要为为什么。”  
“真是给你厉害的。”范丞丞盯着Justin毛茸茸的栗色小卷，他今天看了一天了，还是觉得头发弄成这个样子实在是太可爱了，他忍不住伸出手揉了揉Justin的头发，轻声叹了一口气。  
Justin心想范丞丞这个样子的话应该是消气了，虽然自己并不知道他到底在生什么气。随着灯光暗下去，大银屏上开始投放起了电影，正片刚一开始，Justin就觉得不对劲：“返程你看……这不是恐怖片吗？”  
范丞丞心想你哥为什么点个恐怖片你不知道吗。  
“朱老师最害怕看恐怖片了！我的天！”Justin惊呼起来：“朱老师力气那么大，一会儿他一害怕起来使劲拍我哥怎么办！我哥会被朱老师拍死的！”  
范丞丞其实在吃火锅的时候就差不多消气了，他想着再赌气Justin可能就不只是吃辣椒了，但是Justin现在都和自己坐在情侣卡座看电影了，第一个想到的还是朱正廷。  
真的是够了。范丞丞一个直起身，使得Justin不由得坐正。此时电影正好开始，Justin也无暇顾及其他：“哇，是空蝉！（虚构影片）”  
空蝉啊，范丞丞打了个哈欠：“这片子我看过了，我懒得看了，我眯一会儿，看完了叫我。”  
“我才不叫你，我要把你扔在电影院。”范丞丞知道这是Justin习惯性回了一嘴，也就没说什么斜着身子找了舒服的姿势开始睡。  
Justin觉得没意思，好不容易大家一起出来玩，范丞丞除了吃饭就是睡觉，简直就是个猪：“吃完就睡睡完了再吃，猪都没有你敬业。”  
“我可还没睡着呢。”范丞丞抬手拍了拍Justin，心想人家俩看恐怖片是想往谈恋爱了整，我要是也像人家那样你不得吓死：“好好看你的片吧。”  
Justin小声嘟囔：“都来了还不一起看·····”  
但是声音太小了，被大屏幕上的声音完全盖了过去，Justin见范丞丞是真的要睡的阵仗，也就靠着椅背自己看了。  
空蝉的故事线其实没有太多层次，但是画面和音效做得渲染力十分强，Justin本来不是一个会被恐怖片吓到的人，但是好几次差点被吓到叫出声来，而隔壁朱正廷早就叫了好几声了，Justin想着要不是范丞丞在旁边睡着了，自己才不会压着声音看得这么憋屈，想叫早就叫了。  
大屏幕上突然又是一个从一旁窜出来的鬼影，Justin这回也忍不住了，猛吸了一口气，揪住范丞丞的衣服，刚揪完Justin就想起来范丞丞这会儿应该已经睡着了，Justin紧张地看了一眼范丞丞，范丞丞还是维持着睡着的姿势，看来是还没醒的样子，“范丞丞你怎么睡得这么死啊·····”  
Justin掏出手机，想着说现在拍下范丞丞丑照，一会儿就拿去取笑他，Justin左找右找找到一个角度，能把范丞丞下巴上肥肉拍出来还能显得鼻孔大，Justin捂着嘴按下拍照键，没想到忘记关声音手机发出咔嚓一声。  
“你干嘛呢，偷拍我？”范丞丞依然维持着睡觉的姿势，眼睛都没睁开，声音有些懒懒地还有点哑，应该是刚醒了不久。  
“是啊，看你长得帅，拍两张帅照。”Justin看着拍下来的照片简直没笑死，心想一会儿就让你范丞丞颜面扫地。  
“拍个照有什么意思，”范丞丞睁开眼见Justin盯着照片一副憋着笑意的样子，心想这个皮皮贾肯定又干什么了，他一把把Justin拉到自己面对面鼻对鼻的位置，让Justin离他的距离只有0.01公分。范丞丞突如其来的动作让Justin一脸呆滞地愣住，范丞丞勾起了唇角，眼睛直直地锁定Justin：“你要是觉得好看，就让你看个够。”  
“啊？”范丞丞凑得太近，Justin被他弄得吓一跳，整个人都有点不知所措。  
“怎么样，帅不帅？”范丞丞刚睡醒，声音低沉又有磁性，Justin竟然感觉到了一丝性感慵懒的味道，再加上自己的目光被范丞丞牢牢锁住，隐隐有些不容拒绝也无法逃离的意味，Justin的心脏仿佛有电流划过，蹦蹦蹦地加快了跳动的频率，他愣愣地看着范丞丞，呆在了原地。  
“神经病啊你，”Justin缓过神来，慌慌张张地推开范丞丞，努力平复着自己的心跳，他不知道自己是怎么了，刚刚那一瞬间他觉得范丞丞有些不一样了，和平时很不一样，让他竟然有一种小鹿乱撞的感觉。  
真的很帅。  
Justin心里蹦出这个想法的时候自己都被自己惊到了：“凑这么近吓我一跳，我刚刚还在看恐怖片呢。”  
“我知道你被吓到了，我感觉我都听到了你的心跳了，”范丞丞看Justin手足无措的样子很是满意，自己突发奇想来这么一下子没想到Justin就有点缴械投降的迹象，看来自己以后还可以往这个方向多多努力。范丞丞心里打着算盘，但是嘴上还是继续损他：“你胆子也太小了吧。”  
“要你管。”Justin听罢范丞丞的调侃，扔下三个字白了范丞丞一眼就继续转过身看电影，再也不理会范丞丞了。  
我管，我当然管。范丞丞看着Justin的侧脸，你的一切我都愿意管。


End file.
